ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Galileo Seven (episode)
Shuttle warp engines It strains believability to think that a group of humanoids could "hold down" a spacecraft that has warp engines and enough power to reach escape velocity. Probably. However it should be noted that weight was a critical factor for the ship to leave, evidenced by the fact that the weight of one grown man would have prevented it from reaching a low altitude orbit. With that in mind, it's plausible that many times that weight could prevent a liftoff. I suppose it might depend on how the shuttle handled a vertical take-off. The 'holding down' incident probably helped to reinforce the weight-critical plot device. Also, I don't think shuttlecraft had warp capability; but I'm not positive. OS-Trek 14:28, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) :They did -- shuttles used warp in numerous TOS episodes -- they were just never referred to as using warp. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:06, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) I vaguely recall reading something like that somewhere (probably my old technical manual), but wasn't sure. Thanks.OS-Trek 16:59, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Well they do have two warp nacelles. --9er 21:03, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) **I thought in TOS they were referred to as Power Nacelles. OS-Trek 21:15, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) ***Hmm. I don't recall that, but it's been a long time. It would be weird though for mere power cells to look so much like warp nacelles. The thing is that without warp drive, a shuttle or any other vessel is super-local. It could never really get lost or in trouble as scripts so often require them to do. --9er 21:21, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) ****I tend to agree with you, but what I meant was that in TOS Warp Nacelles were called Power Nacelles. Spock referred to them as such in The Doomsday Machine. I don't think they were ever called Warp Nacelles until TNG came along (unless it was in a book or something). Since they were called Power Nacelles on the starship and they looked similar (though vastly smaller) on the shuttlecraft I just figured they might just as easily be used for an impulse drive - which was actually quite fast. Again, I agree I'm probably wrong - just trying to get the thought process out there. OS-Trek 22:09, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) *** The biggest clue that shuttles have warp drive is in "The Menagerie"-- Kirk and the illusionary Mendez are following the Enterprise in a shuttlecraft. If they had only been doing sub-warp, the Enterprise would've been long gone. Kurt of North Bend irrational? Spock is unfairly teased for his "irrational" gamble. If the flare idea fails, they've lost about an hour of life; if it succeeds, they gain on the order of 10^5 hours. For such a payoff it would be irresponsible not to gamble at only a hundred to one. —Tamfang 04:26, 19 June 2006 (UTC) "We have standing orders to investigate all Quasars?" ...eh? Quasars were thought in the 1960s to be star-like clouds inside of the galaxy, of course this turned out to be an error due to ground based observatories not being able to resolve the exact location, but surely by the 23rd century, they knew better (: 16:36, 22 June 2006 (UTC) :Perhapsin the real world, but Star Trek is fiction, and The Original Series was written in the 1960s. Hence the error. --OuroborosCobra 16:45, 22 June 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, since the term "quasar" represents a shortening on "quasi-star" or "quasi-stellar radio source", this could mean that, even though scientists have investigated known quasars and found them to generally be extragalactic objects, a newly-desicovered radio source visible from points beyond Earth in the 23rd century might be worth investigating -- and needn't be galactic in nature. From the galactic barrier, for example, you can probably distinguish numerous quasars undetectable from Earth. ::Also, the extreme interest of Murasaki 312 might be because, as an exception to a rule, it was one of the few or only quasar-like formation emitting radio found to have a source within our galaxy. that is, it might fit the original, old style, scientific determination of an "in-galaxy" quasar with unexplaianble (to our science) forces at the center. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:23, 22 June 2006 (UTC) Background notes This episodes turn for the OuroborosCobra treatment. I am changing the following note: * This episode answers a question that many have debated for decades: how many transporter units does the Enterprise have? At least several. Kirk clearly uses the plural, "transporters", several times- there are multiple units aboard the ship. In all other episodes, "transporter", singular, is used. We can of course infer that starships have more than one- Matt Decker could not have single-handedly evacuated 430 crewmembers from his ship in " " using only one transporter machine! Lets see. It doesn't really answer the question now, does it? I sure don't see a number :-P. It also includes more than necessery informationm and one of those cursed "!". Here is the re-written version: * This episode establishesthat there is more than one transporter room on the Enterprise. Kirk clearly uses the plural, "transporters". In all other episodes, only the singular is used. Sound better? --OuroborosCobra talk 05:22, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :See, I don't read it that way at all. He doesn't say "transporter rooms". He just says "transporters". Every transporter room has multiple transporter pads, and thus multiple transporters. I've always thought it grammatically proper to use the singular or plural, even if a vessel has only one transporter room. CzechOut ☎ | 02:05, 27 September 2007 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure the Starfleet Technical Manual showed more than one transporter room (including one for bulky cargo); if that's canonical, the point couldn't have been debated for more decades than one. ;) —Tamfang 04:38, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Removed text I removed the following subjective commentary from the background section: :One can only hope that some of Mears' dialogue and actions were ''not among the things written for Whitney, who had proved herself a fine actress and her character a capable crew member to be taken seriously. Mears, however, whines, "But what if the creatures attack again?" when Spock asks for her phaser. Later, she propels herself out of her chair, squats on the floor and shouts "We're moving!" when the Galileo takes off. Finally, in the understatement of the entire series, she declares "It's getting hot!" when the Galileo starts to burn up.'' -- Renegade54 19:41, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Background Cleanup Now time for Cleanse's treatment ;-) I removed the following for being POV: * The miniature models of the shuttlecraft and the Flight Deck, created for the Galileo take-off, are extremely realistic, even by today's visual effects standards. I removed the following for being nitpicks: * When Gaetano tries to scramble up the cliff to escape the approaching creature, chips of the artificial surface flake off. * In one early scene on Taurus II, when Spock is leaving the shuttlecraft, a hand can be seen on the lower part of its door. I removed the following for being personal interpretation. Background information is not for analysis: * In the scene after Latimer is killed, the shuttle crew is crouched near a rock and tries to convince Spock to attack the creatures. Spock finally capitulates, but is so upset by being pressured that he momentarily forgets Scott's name, telling McCoy and Mears to assist "Mr. (pause) err, Scott". I'm not really sure this has enough relevance to the episode itself: * The shuttlecraft mock-up itself was eventually acquired by Roger Heisman of Palos Verdes, Calif. He relegated it to his front lawn where it sat for years, gradually decaying from the effects of the weather. – Cleanse 00:06, 7 December 2007 (UTC) * Leonard Nimoy apparently flubs one of his lines to Dr. McCoy by saying "If we burn up in the atmosphere or die here on the planet's surface, we shall surely die", when he likely meant to say "If we stay here on the planet's surface." Wow. "Apparently" "flubs". Speculation and nitpicking in one note! And who really cares? Even Spock can say the "wrong" word now and then right?– Cleanse 05:55, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Missing Shuttle In the remastered episode you can see the Shuttle Columbus from the inside but when you look from space the shuttle is not there anymore? So sould this be added into the Remastered information section? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 17:26, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :Try it and see. TribbleFurSuit 20:29, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well, it strikes me as being something of a nitpick... take that as you will. -- Sulfur 20:32, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :::It is precisely the type of nitpick we don't want here. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:42, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Voting did anyone else notice when spock asked the opinion of all the officers on what they should do they voted but they never bothered to ask the yeoman what she thought Props and Sets section Most of the notes in this section seem to be nitpicks, with the exception of the prop seen later in The Squire of Gothos.--31dot 17:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed and removed: :* One factor that has dated this episode is the use of dials with needles to indicate pressure levels. The tool used is similar to the gauges that a mechanic uses to work on a car's air-conditioning system. :* Another very 20th century automotive tool appears here. Spock and Scotty work on the Galileo using a nut-driver, which is seen on the shuttlecraft's floor. :* In part of Act One, the railing around the edge of the bridge, near the communications and science stations, is missing. :* When Boma exits the shuttle after requesting burial services for Latimer, the ramp goes up back into position, apparently with the help of a stage hand. While this could be thought to be Boma's hand, a freeze frame reveals it is from someone of Caucasian descent. :* As Gaetano attempts to scramble up the cliff to escape the Taurus II creature, foam chips of the false rock face flake off in his hand. Similarly, when Spock carries Gaetano back to the shuttlecraft, a thrown spear hits the rocks, causing the foam to chip off. :I also removed this, since we decided such notes should go on the appropriate parody page (in this case, South Park, where it is already): :* Although the title is obviously from another famous Star Trek episode, the second season South Park episode "City on the Edge of Forever" (aka "Flashbacks", 1998) is very much based upon this episode, with the school children stranded in the school bus, and afraid to go outside in fear of being attacked by a creature that is stalking them. :–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:06, May 16, 2011 (UTC)